Adventure Heart Pretty Cure!
"With the power of hope by our side, our adventures lead to victory! Adventure Heart Pretty Cure!"— Adventure Heart Cures Adventure Heart Pretty Cure! '(アドベンチャーハートプリキュア！''Adobenchā Hāto Purikyua!) is a series created by Kobayashi Tsubomi, who agreed to create this season after her sisters begged her to make it based on the Thea Sisters. This season tells about 5 girls becoming the legendary warriors of hope and friendship, born to fight the evil that is trying to destroy all hope and friendship. The story includes a lot of funny scenes. The season's main motifs are adventures, hope and friendship. Story *''Adventure Heart Pretty Cure! episodes'' The evil Lady Kurona's goal is to destory all hope and friendship. For this, she led her army attack the Magic Kingdom, and sadly, destroyed it. The princess, Minako, is sad over all the damage, and decides to send the little fairy, Rainbow, to Earth in order to find the 5 legendary warriors of hope and friendship. Rainbow flees to Earth and finds the Power of Love within a fashionable French girl named Colette Bellamy. After Colette's teacher, Thea, is attacked and turned into a Nekobot, Colette is given the mysterious power of Pretty Cure and transforms into the Pretty Cure of Love, Cure Sparkle! Now being joined by her new friends, Violet Xue (the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Elegant), Nicky Johnson (the Pretty Cure of Courage, Cure Lotus), Pamela Abdallah (the Pretty Cure of Passion, Cure Wonder) and Paulina Chavez (the Pretty Cure of Kindness, Cure Shine), the girls form the Adventure Heart Pretty Cure! team in order to gather the Crystal Drops and protect hope and friendship! Characters Pretty Cure Mascots *Rainbow' (レインボー ''Reinbō) V''o'i''''c'e'd'' ''b'y'' N''a'g''''a'n'o'' ''A'i'' Rainbow is a mouse-like fairy from the Magic Kingdom. She ends her sentences with "~bow". She is also very kind and thoughtful. Villains *'Lady Kurona' (レディ黒ナ Redi Kurona) Voiced by Uran Sakiko Lady Kurona is the ruthless and merciless ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Other than this information, she is portrayed as mysterious and unknown. *'Disaster Trio' (災害トリオ Saigai Torio) is a group of three who act as Lady Kurona's subordinates. The members are: **'Sakemasu' (避けます Sakemasu) Voiced by Kanemoto Ryosuke Sakemasu is the first of the trio to appear. His personality is currently unknown. His name means "avoid" in Japanese. **'Zetsubo' (絶望 Zetsubō) Voiced by Kishio Daisuke Zetsubo is the second of the trio to appear. His personality is currently unknown. His name means "despair" in Japanese. **'Burei' (無礼 Burei) Voiced by Sawashiro Miyuki Burei is the third and last of the trio to appear. Her personality is currently unknown. Her name means "disrespect" in Japanese. *'Nekobot' (猫ボット Nekobotto) The main monsters of the season. Nekobots are created when a person's adventure/hope/friendship is destroyed, and it is extremely bad luck if a member of the Disaster Trio is nearby. Nekobot is a combination of the words Neko, which means cat, and Bot, a simpler form of robot. Others *'Ruby Flashers' (ルビーフラッシャー Rubī Furasshā) Voiced by Nishimura Chinami A girl who tries to steal the spotlight away from the Cures. She likes to be in the centre of attention and comes from a wealthy family. *'Thea Stilton' (シーアスティルトン Shīa Sutiruton) Voiced by Asano Masumi A professor at the Cures' school. She teaches adventure journalism. Locations *'Kiboumura' (きぼう村 Kibōmura) - The hometown of the Cures. *'Magic Kingdom' (マジックキングダム Majikku Kingudamu) - The home kingdom of Rainbow. *'Kiboumura Academy' (きぼう村学園 Kibōmura Gakuen) - The school that the Cures attend. *'Dark Kingdom' (ダークキングダム Dāku Kingudamu) - The main antagonists of this season. Items *'Adventure Commune' (アドベンチャーコミューン Adobenchā Komyūn) - The main transformation item for this season. The Cures' transformation phrase is "Engaging! Pretty Cure, Friendship Power!". Movies Bonus Stories Merchandise Please refer to the main page Adventure Heart Pretty Cure! Merchandise. Trivia *This season is based off of the Thea Sisters. *Each of the Cures (except for Nicky) have a nickname: Coco, Vi, Pam and Pauly. *This is the first season to have all of the main Cures from different countries. *This is also the first season for all the Cures to have normal-coloured hair in civilian form. *This season could also have an English Dub. Gallery Videos Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Adventure Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:YukiSeries